I Kissed Her
by KTAngel24
Summary: Jamie and Landon falling in love through her sickness...please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Landon Carter sat in Principal Kelly's office, jangling his car keys in his hand and rolling his eyes at him. "Drinking on school property. This is serious Landon. As punishment for drinking on school property, you will help the janitorial staff after school for a month, then you will tutor disadvantaged students at our sister school, and you will participate in the spring play." Landon looked at the principal with disgust. "It's time that you spent time with different types of people. Don't blow it Landon." Landon sighed as he got up and walked out of the office.  
  
Eric's car pulled up outside of the auditorium. Eric handed Landon his crutches and Landon hobbled out. "Be back in an hour, don't forget," said Landon. "Yeah, yeah," said Eric, driving away. Landon slowly made his way into the auditorium where students were reading monologues and dialogues from the script. "Landon will read Tommy Thornton," said the stage director. "Umm.no," said Landon. He sighed as he took the script and began to read from it. "When did you know Tommy?" How can she care so much about this shit? "Know what?" "That we were in love." She's actually trying. This is hopeless. "Baby, you don't want to go falling in love with a guy like me." "Too late, I'm crazy about you. I'm breathing it, drinking it all in. Aren't you?" "I don't know what I'm drinking doll face, but if this is love, pour me another glass," This is crap. I can't do this.  
  
Landon waited outside of the auditorium for Eric to come get him. Landon looked at his watch. Eric was twenty minutes late. Landon went over to Jamie, who was getting in her car. "Can you give me a ride?" he asked, though he didn't really want to ask her. He got in and Jamie drove him home. They drove past the hangout where Landon and Dean and Eric and some of them hung out after school and on the weekends. As Jamie drove by, Landon saw Belinda standing by Dean's car, and Landon ducked until they drove past.  
  
Once they were past them, Landon sat up. Jamie switched on the radio. Landon immediately turned the station. Jamie turned it back, but Landon wouldn't stand for it and turned it again. "I give up," said Jamie. "Thank you." "42," said Jamie to herself. "What's 42?" asked Landon, though he didn't really care. "It's a to-do list that I made for myself, for my life." "Like what, get a new personality?" "Spend a year in the peace core, be in two places at once, get a tattoo," said Jamie. "What's your number one?" asked Landon. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," said Jamie. Is she trying to be funny?  
  
Landon sighed. He was having trouble with his lines, but the last thing that he wanted to do was ask for help. He tried and he tried to work on them, and he even had Eric help him out. There's got to be some way out of this, someone else can help me besides Jamie. But in the end it was hopeless. He knew that he was going to have to ask Jamie for help.  
  
The next day he walked down the hall and saw Jamie getting some books out of her locker. She looked at him. Why is he here? He never talks to me about anything. "What do you want? You've never been the first one to come up and start a conversation," said Jamie. "I.I..." Landon stopped. He couldn't believe that he was going to ask Jamie for help. Why can't I do this? It's Jamie, she'll help me. Just be nice. Say please. But he didn't want to make a fool of himself in the play. "I need some help with my lines. Please," he said. "There's just one thing that you have to promise me," said Jamie. Landon looked at her blankly. "You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me." Landon chuckled a little. Does she know who she is? "That is not a problem," he said. "Okay," said Jamie. "I'll see you after school."  
  
Landon pulled his car up to Jamie's house and got out. Oh God, here we go. I can't believe that I'm going to do this. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door. Standing back on the porch, he rang the doorbell and shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited, playing with his script in his hand. Jamie answered the door. "Come on in, I just have to get my script, I'll be right back," said Jamie, going upstairs. "Just make yourself at home." "Not likely," mumbled Landon under his breath.  
  
For the next two weeks, Landon and Jamie rehearsed every day after school. Landon came over after school, and then he and Jamie would rehearse in the backyard. Jamie would practice singing her song in the living room, since they had a piano. As she played, Landon listened to her voice and watched her. What is wrong with you Landon? This is Jamie. Jamie Sullivan. Don't fall for her.  
  
Landon was hanging out with Dean and Belinda between classes, when Jamie walked by. "Here comes your leading lady," said Eric. Shit, what is she doing? "So I'll see you this afternoon Carter?" she asked him. Why did she have to go and do that? Come and talk to me in front of them? What is she trying to do to me? "In your dreams," said Landon. Jamie looked a little sullen and walked away.  
  
That afternoon when he went to Jamie's house, she wouldn't open the door for him. He hoped that she would understand why he did it. She had to. But she wouldn't open the door. "Come on Jamie, please open the door." "What do you want?" asked Jamie. Uh-oh, she looks kinda pissed. "You're not in a good mood," he said. "You don't miss a thing," she said, brushing him off. "Listen, Jamie, I want to run lines together," he said. "Please." "Okay, but just not so anybody knows, right?" asked Jamie. "Well, I just thought we could surprise everybody with how good I get," said Landon. "You mean be secret friends?" asked Jamie. I don't want my friends to know that I've been spending time with you, my reputation would be ruined forever! "Maybe you could read mine." She walked back into the house and started to close the door. "Jamie I can't just be your friend," said Landon "I thought I saw something good in you, but I was very wrong," said Jamie.  
  
"Damnit!!" Landon yelled as he walked back to his car. The Reverend came out and gave him a bad look. "Sorry," he said as he got in his car and drove off.  
  
Landon began to work on his lines on his own. He got tired of working for a while, so for some reason he got out his yearbook from last year and flipped through it. He didn't really know why he was looking through it, but he stopped when he came across Jamie's picture. 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally it was time for the curtain to come up. Landon was a little nervous, considering that it was his first stage performance. Even though it didn't really matter to him, he was still a little nervous.  
  
The curtain came up and Landon took a deep breath. His first few scenes went well, and then it was time for his scene with Jamie. She came on stage with a dark black cloak covering her costume. As Sally left the scene and Jamie came onstage, Landon's eyes were fixed on her as she took off her cloak, revealing her beautiful baby blue dress with a long train. She looked beautiful with her makeup on, and her long brown hair done up in curls that came down around her soft oval face. "When you walked out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't just coincidence was it?" Jamie shook her head, "Nothing's coincidence." "You remind me of this dame I knew once, only, it wasn't real, it was a dream." "Tell me about this dream girl," said Jamie. Oh shit, what's my line? This is always the part you mess up on. Don't screw this up! "Well I don't remember. All I know.is you're beautiful. The dream. Help me to remember. Will you sing for me?" The music started and Jamie's voice came in after the first few notes of the piano started.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope  
  
All sorts of thoughts ran through Landon's head as Jamie sang. Wow, her voice really is pretty. Jamie, I wish I could make you understand how sorry I am for everything I've done to you. Everything I've ever said that I wanted to take back, or anything I said because I thought I was cool.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it seems like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you hide from me over again  
  
Oh my god, how can this be happening? Landon remembered Jamie's words when she agreed to help him with his lines. Don't fall in love with me. Am I crazy? I'm not falling for her.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope  
  
Oh my god, it's true. It's true. I am. I am in love with Jamie. This can't be happening. No, but I can't deny it. It's true, and I can't deny it. I am in love with Jamie.  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your everything  
  
Singing with all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs  
  
I'm giving it back  
  
She walked around the stage, but all the while Landon wasn't really paying attention to the audience, or what he was supposed to be doing. He was so enchanted by how beautiful Jamie looked that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looks so beautiful. I have never seen her look so pretty. Jamie sat down in the chair next to Landon as the song ended.  
  
But she told me not to fall in love with her. But how do I know this is real and it's not just an infatuation? No, I don't know if it's real.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
But I want to find out if it is. I want to kiss her. I want to find out if this is real. I'll just wait until the end of the scene when she is done singing and then I'll do it. Landon heard a voice inside himself, telling him not to kiss Jamie, but he decided to ignore it, and wait for the song to finish.  
  
Mmmmm  
  
Hmmmmmn  
  
Hmmmm  
  
Hmmmm hmmnnnn  
  
Oooooh oooh oooh  
  
Oooooh oooh oooh  
  
Oooooooooooooooh  
  
Here goes. As Jamie hummed the end, and the last bars of the piano faded away, Landon leaned in close to Jamie. What is he doing? Jamie leaned in close and they kissed. The lights went down and the curtain faded, as the two let their lips part.  
  
The next few days at school were a little awkward for Landon and Jamie. Landon walked into the lunchroom, and he saw Jamie sitting at a table by herself, totally absorbed in a book, with a half-drunken orange juice box in her hand. Landon pulled up a chair from another chair and sat down next to Jamie. "Hi Jamie," said Landon. Jamie, completely ignoring Landon, picked up her juice box and slurped the rest of the juice out of it, setting it back on the table. "What are you reading?" asked Landon, trying to get Jamie to talk to him. Jamie held up her book, and Landon looked as she held up To Kill a Mockingbird.  
  
"I'm reading all the books on Mr. Rothman's list of contemporary authors," said Jamie. "How many books are there?" asked Landon. "A hundred. But he has a British list and a European list," said Jamie. Good, she's talking, now just ask her questions about her books and keep her talking to you. "Is this on your list, to read all these books?" Jamie ignored Landon and still kept on reading. Just quit beating around the bush and tell you what you came to tell her. Just do it." Jamie, give me a break, I'm trying here, ok? Maybe I miss spending time with you." "That sounds like bull," said Jamie. "Which part?" "All of it," said Jamie. "It's not," said Landon. "Prove it," said Jamie. She stood up, taking her backpack and running out of the lunchroom and heading outside to her car.  
  
Landon ran out after her, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her. Don't let her go anywhere, just keep her here for the moment. "You don't know anything about being a friend to someone," said Jamie. "I don't want to just be your friend," said Jamie. "You don't know what you want," said Jamie. "You don't either. Maybe you are just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you," said Landon, looking deep into her eyes and being serious. "Why would that scare me?" asked Jamie. " Because.you want to be with me too," said Landon. Jamie walked away from Landon's grip and to her car. Unlocking her door, she got in and drove away, Landon watching as the taillights of the car were hidden from the dust on the street.  
  
Belinda sat in History class, waiting for Jamie to come in. "Hi Jamie," said Belinda. "Hi," Jamie said, a little shy, wondering why Belinda was talking to her, since she didn't usually. "You were great in the play," she said. "Thanks," said Jamie, still wondering why Belinda was talking to her. "Do you want to sit here?" asked Belinda, pointing to an open seat next to her in the back row. "Okay," said Jamie, setting her backpack down next to the desk as she got out her book and notebook to take notes on the lecture. Just then, another teacher came into the room to talk to their teacher. Their teacher stepped out of the room into the hallway.  
  
Some guys in the front row and the middle of the class began to giggle, as they passed around a piece of paper. Jamie tried to see what they were passing around, but she couldn't see. She saw Landon sitting in the middle of what was going on, and thought that maybe he might try to see what was going on. He noticed the picture on the paper, and grabbed it from Dean, who was sitting near him. He looked at the picture. It was a picture of Jamie from the play, but distorted and changed. Jamie began to cry. She threw her book and notebook in her backpack and hurried out of class, trying to hide that she was crying, though the entire class was giggling and passing around the picture. Landon picked up his bag and followed Jamie out of the classroom.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about them," said Landon. "They're jerks. Don't cry, baby. Please don't cry," he said, putting his arms around Jamie and holding her close, trying to stop her crying. I can't bear to see you crying, Jamie, for heaven's sake, stop it. He wiped her tears away with his fingertip, and she smiled a little. "Want me to take you home?" he asked. Jamie nodded. "Come on," he said, and he drove her home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie was sitting alone at a lunch table, absorbed in another book. Landon walked over to her and sat down. "Hi Jamie," he said. Jamie turned the page of her book and kept on reading, ignoring Landon as he tried to get her attention. "Can I ask you something, Jamie?" asked Landon. Jamie set down her book and looked at him. "Will you go out with me on Friday night?" he asked, looking hopeful. Please don't say no, please don't say no. Jamie took a minute to answer, looking down and playing with the end of the green sweater she always wore. Landon looked at her, waiting for an answer. Jamie looked up at him. "Yes," she said. Landon smiled, "Okay, I'll come pick you up tomorrow." Jamie smiled her sweet shy smile," Okay."  
  
The next night after school, Landon pulled up to Jamie's house. He walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. He hid a small bouquet of flowers behind his back. When Jamie opened the door, Landon was stunned. He had not seen her look this pretty since the night of the play. He pulled the flowers from behind his back and handed them to her. "Thank you," said Jamie, surprised. "Let me go put these in water," said Jamie. Landon stepped inside the front entryway of the house and waited for Jamie to come back from the kitchen. "You ready to go?" Landon asked. Jamie nodded and they got in the car.  
  
Landon stopped the car and they got out. He took her hand and they followed the hostess to a table. "Thank you," said Jamie, as the hostess handed her a menu. "Your waiter will be right with you," she said. The waiter came to their table and took their drink orders. As the waiter left, Jamie looked at the menu for something to order. As she looked on the menu, she was stunned by the expensive prices. "This is really nice, are you sure this is okay?" she asked. Landon nodded, "Don't worry about it. Order anything you want," he said.  
  
As they waited for their food to come, they sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure of something to say. Jamie looked over and noticed a small dance floor. Looking at Landon, she said, "Would you like to dance?" Landon almost blushed, because he couldn't dance very well. "I don't really dance.I can't," he said. "Come on, you can't be that bad. It's not so hard," said Jamie, standing up and taking Landon's hand, leading him over to the dance floor. "So what is number one on your list?" asked Landon. Jamie shook her head. Landon looked down at his feet to make sure he wasn't stepping on Jamie's. "Number one on my list is going to college," said Landon. "Going there isn't the problem, it's like what you are going to do once you get there and once you get out of there," said Jamie. Soon their food came and they stopped dancing to eat. "See, I told you it wasn't that hard," said Jamie. Landon smiled.  
  
They finished their meal and Landon paid the bill. After the waiter took it from them and Landon left a tip, he took Jamie's hand and they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Jamie. Landon drove, but he wouldn't tell Jamie where they were going. He stopped the car, but wouldn't tell he where they were going. He took the keys and put them in his pocket, and he went around to Jamie's side of the car and took her hand. "Okay," he said. "Where are we doing?" she asked excitedly. "You'll see," said Landon. "Stand here. Put one foot here, and one foot here," said Landon. Jamie did as he said, but was unsure why he wanted her to do it. "What's going on?" she asked. He looked and pointed. "Right now, you are straddling the state line." Jamie looked at him like he was crazy. "You're in two places at once," said Landon, smiling. Jamie jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and twirled her around in the air.  
  
They got in the car and drove back to Jamie's house. Landon went around to Jamie's side of the car and let her out. He took her hand as they walked up to the door. She let go of his hand and looked up at the stars. "How can you have moments that are like this, and not believe at all?" asked Jamie, turning and looking at him. "You're lucky to be so sure about it," said Landon. She's so pretty, and so sweet. I have to tell her how I feel. "I feel wonder and beauty, love. It's the center of everything," said Jamie, looking at him. Landon came closer to Jamie and put his arms around her. "I'm going to kiss you," said Landon. "I might be bad at it," said Jamie. "You can't, it's not possible," said Landon, leaning in to kiss Jamie. Landon pulled away from the kiss and looked at Jamie. Her eyes had this look of fear in them, but she smiled shyly. "Jamie," he said. I can't tell her this, she told me not to. But I want to tell her. Jamie looked at him, waiting for him to finish what he was going to say. "Jamie, I love you," said Landon. Why isn't she saying anything? "Now might be a good time to say something," said Landon. I know that this is something I've never felt before, but I can't tell him. Not yet, I don't want to hurt him. "I told you not to fall in love with me," said Jamie. 


	4. Chapter 4

Landon and Jamie were planning to look at the stars. So Landon met Jamie at the cemetery where she liked to set up her telescope. He had a surprise for her too, and he couldn't wait to give it to her.  
  
He brought a blanket and set it down on the ground. Jamie was looking into the telescope, focusing it. He stood up when she wasn't looking and got a small piece of paper out of his pocket. It was a map of the sky with a star circled on it. "Can you find this star?" he asked, handing her the map and pointing to the star that was circled on it. "Sure," she said, taking the map and focusing the telescope to find the star. As she was looking for the star, she asked, "Why am I looking for this?" Landon handed her a piece of paper and answered, "Because I had it named for you." Jamie walked over to him and took the piece of paper from his hand. Looking at it, it said that the star was named for her. "I can't believe this! This is so great. Thank you so much," she said, kissing him.  
  
Landon moved in closer to her, kissing her gently, then slowly walking with her over to the blanket he set down. He sat down on the blanket and pulled Jamie down next to him. He rolled over and laid her down. Oh my God what is he doing? Jamie pulled away from Landon's kiss and sat up, throwing him off of her. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm stopping," he said.  
  
He sat up, and Jamie sat next to him, nuzzling faces like kittens. "What is your number one?" asked Landon. Should I tell him? I trust him. "To get married in the church where my mom grew up. That's where my parents were married."  
  
After they had been dating for a few weeks, Jamie came to the conclusion that she had to tell Landon that she was sick. So she decided to call him and have him come over so that she could tell him, and no one else would be around. "Hello?" Landon answered. "Hi Landon, it's Jamie," she said. "What's up?" asked Landon. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over later, we can watch a movie or something," said Jamie. "Sure," said Landon." What time?" "Umm is 7:00 okay?" asked Jamie. "Yeah 7:00's good. See you then," said Landon. "Okay, bye," said Jamie. Click. She hung up the phone.  
  
Soon 7:00 came and Landon rang the doorbell. Thoughts ran through Jamie's head as she walked downstairs to answer the door. What exactly am I going to say to him? How is he going to break up with me? What if he doesn't talk to me again? I need him. I need him to be with me, I can't do this alone. Landon came in and sat down on the couch next to Jamie. "Are you okay?" asked Landon, noticing that Jamie was acting a little weird. Jamie took a deep breath. "What is it? It can't be good, or it wouldn't be so hard to say," said Landon. "You can tell me baby, it's okay," he said. Jamie was about to cry as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes. I can't do this. I can't do this.  
  
"I'm sick," said Jamie, almost in tears. "Okay, that's fine, I'll go home and you can just call me tomorrow," he said, kissing her on the cheek and standing up. "No, Landon, that's not what I mean!" said Jamie. Landon recognized Jamie's serious tone and could tell that something was wrong. He sat back down and let Jamie talk. "I'm sick. I have leukemia. I found out two years ago. The doctors said that I should go on and live life normally. I didn't want anyone to be weird around me," she said, her eyes full of tears. "So why didn't you tell me?" asked Landon, almost to the point of tears. "Because I didn't think this was going to happen. I wasn't planning on you happening. But you did," said Jamie. "I love you, and I need you," said Jamie. Landon hugged her tightly as she cried. How can this be happening? I can't believe this. She is the greatest person that I have ever known. I can't lose her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay, I'm here for you," he said.  
  
"Are you scared?" he asked, still shocked about the news. "To death," she said. Why is she doing this to me? Is she trying to be funny? Landon was about to cry. Jamie came closer to him, "Lighten up," she said. "It's not funny," said Landon. "I'm scared of not being with you," said Jamie. "Oh baby, that'll never happen," said Landon, putting his hands on her face and gently kissing her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eric walked up to Landon's house to ring the doorbell, but he saw Landon was standing outside by the creek up the hill near the house. Eric walked over to Landon. What does he want? "Hey man, what's up?" asked Eric. Why won't he just go away? I don't want to talk to him right now. "Talk to me," said Eric. "About what?" asked Landon, turning away from Eric. "She is the greatest person that I have ever known. I can't lose her." Eric came closer and put his hand on Landon's shoulder. Landon shook off Eric's hand and walked away, back down the hill and into the house. Just leave me alone; I don't want to be near anyone right now.  
  
Landon went to his room and got his keys and his wallet off the mahogany nightstand near his bed. He picked up the jacket hanging on the hook behind his door and headed downstairs. He got in the car and drove to Jamie's.  
  
He stopped his car in front of her house and slowly went up the walk. He knocked on the door and Reverend Sullivan let him in, but didn't say anything when he opened the door. Landon just went upstairs to Jamie's room. As he made his way upstairs, he saw that the door was partially closed. He walked up quietly, so he didn't wake her up if she was sleeping. He peeked through the small crack between the door frame and the door, and he saw that Jamie was sleeping in her bed.  
  
Landon quietly opened the door and walked into the room, sitting next to the bed and holding Jamie's hand as she slept. He looked around her room. It was a very girly room. Lacy comforter, and pillows, and pretty framed pictures hanging above her bed, and pictures of her and her friends together sitting near her desk where she did her homework, and her telescope sitting by the window. She looks so peaceful, so beautiful, like an angel. She is so pale but still she looks as beautiful as she did on stage, singing to me. And she when we were in the cemetery together, looking at the stars, and when I told her that I loved her and when we danced, and when I put the butterfly tattoo on her shoulder in the car. Somehow I just can't see that she's sick, I just can't face it. She can't be dying. She is too good of a person for God to take her away. Why can't he take me? Why her and not me? I don't know what I am going to do without her.  
  
Landon sat near Jamie's bed for the rest of the afternoon, until the light became soft and purple outside, and the twilight came over the sky. Jamie was still sleeping, her chest moving up and down slowly with her shallow breathing. Landon stayed there for a little while, but was startled by a knock at the door. He looked up and saw that it was Reverend Sullivan. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "A little," said Landon. Reverend opened the door the remainder of the way and Landon noticed that he was holding a tray of food. "Here, take this, and if you can wake her up gently because she needs to eat," he said. "Thank you," said Landon, taking the try. "Mmm, smells good." "Hey," said Landon. Seeing Jamie up, he set the tray on the bay window. He came over to the bed and sat down on it near her. "How are you today?" he asked. "I'm okay, how are you?" she asked. "I'm good." "Are you hungry, maybe just a little bit?" asked Landon. Jamie nodded. Landon walked over to the bay window and picked up the bowl of soup and a spoon.  
  
He walked back over to the bed and sat down on it. Jamie sat up, propping the pillows up behind her back. Landon moved up closer and put a towel under her chin so she wouldn't spill any soup on her clothes or blankets. Then he slowly spoon-fed her the soup, spoon full by spoon full until the small cup was empty. I can't stand seeing her like this. I just can't stand it. But I have no choice. I want to see her get better and feel better, so I am going to do whatever I can to help her. I can't let her see me upset, it would just make her more upset and that's not what she needs right now. Landon took the cup and set it down on the tray that was laying on the bay window. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to take this downstairs," said Landon, picking up the chair and heading downstairs, shutting the door a little as he left. That was so hard seeing her like that. And this isn't even the worst of it.  
  
He set the bowl and spoon in the sink and left the tray on the counter and headed back upstairs. As he walked, he heard a cuckoo-clock chime 9:30. Landon walked back into Jamie's room. "You can go if you want to, you don't have to stay here any longer," said Jamie. I don't want to leave because I am scared that something will happen to her when I leave. But I don't want her to know that. Just act natural, don't let her know that you are worried about her. Landon shook his head. "I want to stay with you as long as possible, I won't leave unless you want me to." Jamie shook her head. "Please stay with me until I fall asleep," she said softly. Sounds like that's going to be pretty soon. But I'll wait until she is asleep; just to make sure that she is okay. "I'll stay as long as you want," said Landon.  
  
Jamie moved her pillows down, so that she was not lying up so high. "I have something for you," she said. She reached over and pointed to a small book on her nightstand. Landon reached for it and handed it to her. "Don't worry, it's not a Bible," she giggled a little. "It was my mother's. It has quotes from her favorite books, quotes by famous people, her thoughts." She handed it to Landon. "Let's check it out," he said, taking it in his hands and opening it. "What is a friend? It is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. That's Aristotle," said Landon. Jamie sat up a little and turned a few pages to find a quote that she wanted Landon to read to her. He turned the pages as her frail fingers guided the pages. "Find out who you are, do it on purpose. That's Dolly Parton," read Landon. "I always thought she was smart," said Jamie, smiling. Landon closed the book and put it back on Jamie's nightstand for her.  
  
"You know what I figured out today?" said Jamie. "What?" asked Landon. I hope it's not something bad. "Maybe God has a bigger plan for me than I had for me. Like this journey never ends. Like you were sent to me because I'm sick." She smiled. "You're my angel." What is she doing to me? Get a hold of yourself. Come on, you have to be strong for her. Just be strong. Be strong.  
  
Landon sat down in the chair next to Jamie, holding her hand and talking to her as she slowly faded back to sleep. Landon held her hand tightly, and just listened to Jamie's breathing. She's not going to last much longer. I want to do something very special for her, something great. Something that will show her how much I love her and care for her. Something to show her how much she means to me. When he looked up again, Jamie was asleep. And Landon had the perfect idea of what he could do for her. He stood up, tucking Jamie in as she slept. He shut the light off and closed the blinds, and crept quietly downstairs with the perfect idea of what to do for Jamie. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Landon got up earlier than usual. "You're up early," said his mom, who was making eggs and bacon when he came in. "I have some things to do, and that smell just drew me out of bed and into the kitchen," laughed Landon. He went around the kitchen, setting the table as his mom finished breakfast. He took the pan of eggs and scraped some onto his plate, then put three pieces of crispy turkey bacon on the plate and handed it to him. Landon set the plate down as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Getting a fork out of the silverware drawer, he sat down at the table and began to eat his breakfast.  
  
His mom got her plate and sat down. Landon was eating faster than usual. He wanted to get what he had to do done, and then go over and see Jamie. "I was doing your laundry the other day, and found this," she said, taking a piece of paper out of the pocket of her red bathrobe. Oh no, what is she going to say about this? Why did I leave that there? "Go to college, get into medical school, examine a moon rock." She set the paper down and looked up at Landon. Why do you care what I want to do with my life? Who are you to say what I am supposed to do or be?  
  
"These are beautiful ambitions, but you are going to have to work to really hard." Landon interrupted her, "I can do that. Mom, Jamie has faith in me. She makes me want to be different. She believes in me. She gives me strength to do what I want to do. She knows I can do it," said Landon. His mom smiled and didn't say anything, just took up Landon's empty breakfast plate and put it in the sink. Landon wiped his mouth with a paper napkin, then got up from the table, throwing his napkin away and putting his empty glass in the sink on top of the two plates. "I'm leaving to run some errands, and then I'm going to see Jamie, I'll be back later," said Landon, getting his keys and jacket and walking out the door.  
  
As he drove, Landon checked to make sure he had his credit card. Phew, don't want to forget that. He drove around for a while and looked for a nice jewelry store. He stopped when he found one and got out. He walked in, and was happy to see that not too many people were there, so that he could get help soon. The man who was at the counter when Landon walked in looked at him strangely. "May I help you?" he asked as he saw Landon looking around. "Yes, I would like to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend," said Landon. Would he just help me and stop looking at me? Since Landon was going to get something from the store, the salesman seemed to perk up and be of some help. "Come with me."  
  
Landon followed him over to the other side of the store. The man led him to a large glass case with rows of rings ranging in all sizes, styles, karats, and prices. Landon was stunned. Wow, these are all so pretty. I don't know which ring Jamie would like. I need a woman's help. I know what I can do. "Just a minute," Landon told the sales clerk, who was looking a bit agitated at the moment. Ring.ring.a voice came on the phone, "Hello?" "Mom?" "Landon?" "Yeah it's me.listen.can you help me with something?" Landon gave his mom directions to the jewelry store, and in ten minutes she was there next to Landon, looking at all the pretty rings on display. She would like any of these. If she was here, she would say, "I don't need a ring." But it would mean so much to me to give one to her. I just want to see the look on her face when I give it to her! She will be so excited!!  
  
After looking through the cases until they couldn't see straight, Landon and his mother knew they had to make a decision on the ring. But what about a wedding ring? I mean, I need one of those too for her of course. Landon's thoughts were interrupted when his mother said, "What about a wedding ring Landon?" Landon got a better idea than buying one for Jamie, but he would need Reverend Sullivan's help. He decided that he would ask him later, after he had gotten the ring, but before he asked Jamie.  
  
Finally, Landon picked out a pretty princess-cut ring. His mom helped him pay for it since she knew what it was going to mean to Jamie. Landon was excited as he walked out of the store with his treasure. "I'll see you back at the house later," said his mom as she got in her car to go back to the house. "Bye, and thank you for your help," said Landon. "You're welcome," said his mom, slamming the car door and starting up the engine.  
  
Landon drove to Jamie's house. He got out of the car, and found Reverend Sullivan in the front room. "Good afternoon Landon," he said. "Morning," said Landon. What if he says no? It'll be okay. I'm sure that he will. But if he doesn't then I can just go back tomorrow, or I can let Jamie pick it out, if she's feeling up to it. Landon took a breath and asked the Reverend what he was thinking about for Jamie. The Reverend agreed, and handed Landon a box, which he put in the bag, since he put the engagement ring in the pocket of his jacket. "Jamie is awake. You go ask her now," said the Reverend. Landon nodded, heading upstairs. "Thank you for the ring," he said. The Reverend nodded.  
  
Landon headed upstairs to Jamie's room, and saw that her door was open, and she looked a little better than she had the day before. She seemed to cheer up when she saw him, there was a sparkle in her eyes that had seemed to fade away, but it came back when she saw him. It's so good to see her eyes sparkle again. I miss that. She has such pretty eyes too. Landon faced the bay window to take off his jacket, so that Jamie wouldn't see him putting the ring in his pocket.  
  
He set his jacket down, hiding the bag that contained the box Reverend Sullivan gave him in the inside pocket of the jacket. What if she says no? I won't be able to take it? But this is her number one, so it's what she wants. What am I getting all worried for? She loves me and I love her and she wants this and I want this, so there should not be a problem. Landon sat down near Jamie on the bed and took her hand, which lay limply on top of the comforter.  
  
He looked down, searching for the right words to say. He looked up at her and spoke. "Do you love me Jamie?" he asked. Don't rush her just let her answer. Jamie smiled that beautiful smile that Landon loved to see. "Yes," said Jamie. "Will you do something for me if I asked you?" he asked. No rush. Just let her say what she wants to say and then show her the ring. "Anything," said Jamie softly.  
  
He reached his hand back into his pocket and pulled out the box. He handed it to Jamie. She seemed surprised, but took it. She opened it slowly, unsure of what was inside. She gasped with as much breath as she could as she opened it. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Jamie was in tears, but tried to stop so that she could answer. "Yes," she said, kissing Landon. He took the box from her. Taking the ring out, he set the box on the bed. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She gently cradled her hand, as if she was cradling a baby. "I have another surprise for you," said Landon. "You do?" asked Jamie. Landon nodded. He took the box from the inside of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.  
  
She gasped again. "It's my mom's ring, the one my dad gave my mom when they got married!" exclaimed Jamie in a soft voice. "And the one I'm giving you when we get married," said Landon with a smile. "You mean," said Jamie. Landon nodded. "Oh Landon, you don't know what this means to me," she said, kissing him. It would be so much fun to just have some time where she's not in bed. But can she can do it? Can she get out of bed? "I want to take you somewhere and celebrate, just the two of us," said Landon. "You want to? Do you feel up to it? Because if not I could go pick something up and we could eat it here," said Landon.  
  
Jamie nodded, a little unsure. "Yeah, I think so. That sounds good." "So what do you want? You can have anything you want. Just tell me and I'll get it for you," he said. "Hmmm." thought Jamie. "How about pizza?" she asked. "Sounds good to me, I'll go and get it so it's nice and hot," said Landon. Jamie nodded, "Okay." Landon kissed her gently and he took his jacket off the bay window and put it on, getting his keys out of his pocket.  
  
Jamie waited until Landon was downstairs and out of the door. When she heard the door close, she slowly got up out of bed and walked to the bay window, making sure his car was gone. It was. She went over to her dresser and got her perfume off her dresser and squirted just a dab on each of her wrists, rubbing it in. Then she yanked the ponytail holder out of her now messy fishtail Sally had done when she came over yesterday. She took her brush and brushed out her long brown hair.  
  
She took the ponytail holder and put it in a loose ponytail so it was off of her face. She thought it must have taken her a few minutes to do that because she heard Landon come in the front door. She set her hairbrush down on the dresser, but it slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. She leaned over to pick it up, but found herself on the floor. She had to get up, Landon was coming, and she didn't want him to see her like this. But she couldn't get up. She tried. But couldn't make it. She heard the door creak open. It was Landon. "Jamie! Jamie!" he ran to her, setting the pizza box, plates and napkins he had brought on the floor near the open door.  
  
"Jamie! Jamie, honey, talk to me. Are you okay?" No response. Then he saw the hairbrush lying on the floor. And the perfume bottle sitting on the edge of the dresser. And he knew that she had gotten up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my god I knew I shouldn't have left her. I knew it. I knew that something would happen while I was gone and I shouldn't leave her. She was trying to make herself pretty while I was gone. She wanted to look nice for me and I left her. Why did I leave her?  
  
Jamie was lying face down, but she was so light that Landon was able to turn her over onto her back. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He still had his jacket on, so he grabbed his cell phone and called 911. After he called 911, he realized that Reverend Sullivan had not noticed Jamie had fallen. He went downstairs to look for him, and found him in the study rehearsing his sermon for this Sunday's mass.  
  
So that's how he hides from this. He just sits in his study and works on his sermons. Not that I mind taking care of Jamie in the least, but she is his daughter. Landon walked into the study and knocked. Reverend Sullivan came to the door, and Landon told him what happened, and that the paramedics were on the way.  
  
Why when you are waiting for them do they always seem to take so damn long? Come on, come on, my Jamie's in trouble. Finally! He heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights pull up to the door. Four or five paramedics were there, and they followed Landon and Reverend Sullivan upstairs.  
  
They hurried quickly upstairs to Jamie's room. "We need to take her to the hospital right now," said one of the male paramedics. As he said this, two of the other paramedics were bringing a stretcher next to the bed. How can I watch this? I can't watch this. I can't see them do this to her. I just can't. They lifted Jamie onto it and took it downstairs to the ambulance. Landon and Reverend Sullivan followed the paramedics and they were allowed to ride in the back with Jamie after they had put the stretcher in the back.  
  
When Jamie woke up the next morning in the hospital, the first thing that she saw was Landon, and her father sitting in the room with her. Landon was asleep, his head on the bed, and he was holding Jamie's hand. She saw that she was asleep, and gently touched his head. He woke up, lifted up his head and looked at her. She smiled at him. "Hi," he said softly. "Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Okay," she said. "But I want to go home, and be in my own bed," she said. I want her to come home too, I don't like seeing her here.  
  
Jamie's dad came over to the bed, tapping Landon lightly on the shoulder. "Landon, go home son," he said. "I'm okay," said Landon. "I need just a minute with her," said her dad. Better not be any longer than a minute. Landon got up from the chair. Touching Jamie's hand, she moved her head from where she was looking and looked at him. "I'll be back," he said, walking out of the door. "Okay," said Jamie, sitting up a little as Landon walked out of the room and her dad sat down in the chair by the bed where Landon was.  
  
"Daddy, so serious," she said. "Do you remember when you were about five years old, and you wanted to jump off the roof and fly?" he asked her. Jamie smiled. "I was so angry at you for making me come down," she said. He looked down at the floor, and changed the subject. "When your mother died, I was afraid that my heart would never open again. Jamie.I couldn't look at you for days," he said, his voice upset. Jamie was almost crying listening to him talk. "I love you so much," she said, taking a deep breath. Her dad picked up her cold, pale hand and kissed it. Then he put it down on the bed, got up and walked out of the room.  
  
He walked out and didn't see Landon standing right outside, waiting to come in. So he walked around the corner to the nurses station, and saw Landon standing at the desk talking to one of the nurses about Jamie. "So can you send her home, with the proper medication and everything, whatever she needs, I will take care of it," he said. Please just send her home. I want her home. The nurse went into the back room, whispering to another nurse. "We'll have to talk to her doctor, but we'll let you know as soon as possible," said the nurse. Landon was upset.  
  
He walked down the hall to Jamie's room and got his jacket off the chair. Leaning down to give her a gentle kiss, he said, "I have to go do something, but I'll be back later," he said. Jamie nodded.  
  
Landon left the hospital and got on the freeway. He was headed to his dad's house. He can help me. Maybe he can get her out of the hospital. Do something. Please Dad, you have to help me. Landon got out of the car and walked up to the door. It was later in the evening and getting dark. He got to the door and rang the doorbell. No answer. He knocked loudly on the emerald green door. He stepped back a little, he was too close.  
  
"Dad open up," he said. No answer. He walked away from the door and back to his car. As he turned, a light came on in the front and the door opened. "Landon, what is it?" he asked. Landon walked back towards him. "It's my girlfriend, Jamie. She's.she's got cancer. And I need you to help get her out of the hospital so that she can go home. She wants to go home," he said. "Can you help me or not?" he asked when his dad didn't say anything. "I don't know...I don't know her case, I'd have to talk to her doctor," he said. "I knew it," said Landon, walking away.  
  
Landon didn't want to go home, so he got back on the freeway and drove to the hospital. But first he stopped to get Wendy's, because he was hungry. He got his food and then went up the elevator to Jamie's room. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Does everyone who needs to go somewhere have to be in this elevator? Come on, eight. Come on. Finally! Ding! The doors opened and Landon got out. He walked past the nurses station and down the hall to Jamie's room, 816. He got to the room, but the door was closed. He knocked on it and heard a "Come in," from inside. He slowly opened the door and walked in, afraid he had wakened Jamie up. "Did I wake you up?" he asked, opening the door. As he got in the room, he saw that Jamie was not in her bed. "Where are you Jamie?" he asked. He shut the door and walked inside the room, putting his soda and hamburger on the counter. "Right here," she said. She was behind the door. "What are you doing up?" he asked. "I get to go home, please tell your father thank you for me," she said. Going home? Thank my father? For what?  
  
As she said this, her father came in the room. "Let me do that Jamie," said Landon, putting the rest of Jamie's belongings in her bag that sat in her lap. He finished putting all of her things in the bag, and sat in on the bed. Just then, a nurse came to wheel Jamie out and downstairs to the car so she could go home. Landon and Jamie's dad stepped out, holding Jamie's bag. Landon asked, "What does she mean she gets to go home?" Her father answered, "Just what she said. Your dad is going to pay for private home care for her." What do you know? He really can help if he tries! Landon followed Jamie and her dad down to the street, and he helped Jamie get into the car. Since he drove his own car to the hospital, he followed their car back home.  
  
When they got home, Landon took Jamie out of the car and carried her upstairs. She insisted that this wasn't necessary. But Landon knew that going up the stairs would make her very tired, and she was already tired. So he carried her up the stairs and laid her in bed. By the time that Landon got her situated in bed, she was asleep. Landon kissed her on the forehead and headed downstairs.  
  
He got in his car and drove. At first he was just driving, but then he decided that he should go and thank his dad for helping him and Jamie. He got to his dad's and went up to the door. He knocked and waited for him to come answer the door. His dad came to the door. Landon walked up to him. "Thank you," he said. His dad walked towards him and they hugged. His dad held him tight as Landon cried and buried his shoulder in his dad's blue shirt, pulling at his collar. 


	8. Chapter 8

Landon got up and went downstairs to the living room. He saw his mom laying on the couch, curled up with a book. "Mom?" he asked. She looked up from her book and listened to him. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked. "What is it?" she asked. "Can you help me to dance? Jamie likes to dance and I'm not very good at it," he said. "Sure," said his mom, putting her book down on the couch and standing up. She put on music and showed Landon how to dance.  
  
They spent the late morning and early afternoon dancing around their living room. Soon, they realized that it was almost 1:30. "You getting hungry?" asked his mom. Landon nodded, "Yeah." "Let's have some lunch," she said. She shut the stereo off and went into the kitchen. Landon followed her, getting plates and napkins and glasses and setting them on the table. His mom got out the ham, turkey, roast beef, cheese, and mustard, and made sandwiches on hard French bread for them. Landon finished eating and put his plate and glass in the sink. "Thanks for helping me, and thanks for lunch," said Landon, grabbing his jacket and keys and heading out the door.  
  
Landon drove to Jamie's. He got out and went upstairs to her room. "Hi sweetie, how are you today?" he asked, talking of his jacket and sitting down on the bed. "I'm okay, how are you?" she asked. "I'm okay. I was thinking that maybe we could make some plans about the wedding," he said. Jamie looked down. Does that mean she doesn't want to marry me anymore? "Everything okay?" he asked. She nodded. "There's a pad and pen in that drawer you can use," she said, pointing to her nightstand. He opened the pad and uncapped the pen, looking at Jamie for where to start. "Where to start?" he asked her. Jamie looked blank. "I guess there's guest list, food, music, since we already know where we are going to have it, that's not an issue," said Landon, starting to write down some ideas he got.  
  
"Well let's see...there's your dad, my mom and dad, and then Sally and Eric and all of them," said Landon, writing down names. Jamie agreed. "Anyone else?" asked Landon after they had a pretty good list. "What about my dress?" asked Jamie, trying not to sound too self-centered. "My mom can get it, and you can come if you feel up to it," said Landon. "Actually," said Jamie, "I was thinking that I could wear the dress my mom wore when she married my dad," said Jamie. "If that's what you want," said Landon. Jamie nodded. "Okay, I'll go up to the attic and get it for you as soon as we finish this," said Landon. Jamie smiled.  
  
After all the plans that they could think of were done, Landon went up to the attic and got down the dress for Jamie. He brought it back up to her room and took it out of the box for her, and held it up. "Do you want to try it on?" he asked. She shook her head. "Maybe later, I'm kind of tired now," she said. Landon set the rather large box on the bay window seat and sat down on the bed. "Want me to go?" he asked. Jamie shook her head again. "I don't want you to go, but." before she could finish her sentence, her eyes were closed and she was asleep. As he kissed her and got his jacket, he thought of the perfect idea that he could do for them at their wedding reception. 


	9. Chapter 9

Landon got online to look up something. He had decided that he wanted to sing to Jamie at the wedding reception. And he knew exactly what he wanted to sing. The only problem was; he wasn't sure of some of the words so he wanted to look them up. After searching for a few minutes, he found the right page. He scrolled down a bit and found the words to "Your Song." Jamie had mentioned once that she thought it was a pretty song, and Landon thought it would a nice surprise for her. So he got the lyrics and printed them out. He took them downstairs and went to his room, where he read them over. He had the song on one of his CDs, so he played it and started singing along with the song. He must have been singing loud, because his mom knocked on the door. "Landon, what are you doing in there?" she asked.  
  
Landon shut the CD player off, and his mom opened the door and came in the room. "What are you doing? Whatever it was, it sounded beautiful," she said. "I was just doing something for Jamie," he said. "Really?" he asked. His mom nodded. "Would you like to sing for me?" she asked. Landon shook his head. "I want to get it just right, and then I want you to be just as surprised as she is when you hear it at the wedding," he said. His mom smiled. "Sounds good to me," she said. "I'm going to go and start dinner," she said. "Okay, and then I'm going to Jamie's," he said. His mom shut the door and went downstairs.  
  
Landon turned the CD player back on. Then he changed his clothes and put his shoes back on. He turned the music off and was about to go downstairs when the phone rang. I hope it's not bad news. Please tell me it's not something bad about Jamie. "Hello?" answered Landon, sitting on the bed to tie his shoes. "Hi Landon," said the voice. "Jamie?" he asked. "It's me," she said. "Are you okay? Is everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I just wanted to say hi," she said. Okay good, she's okay. "I wish you were here," she said. "Well my mom's making dinner and then I'm coming over," he said. "Okay, see you then," said Jamie, hanging up. "Bye sweetie," he said, hanging up. He tied his other shoe and headed downstairs to have dinner.  
  
She sounds like something is wrong. I hope she's okay. I hope nothing's wrong. "Everything okay, Landon?" asked his mom. Landon nodded. "Dinner ready yet?" he asked. "Just about," she said. "Would you finish setting the table for me. Hand me the plates," she said. 'What are we having?" he asked. "Chicken," she answered. Landon took the plates from her and putting them on the table, sat down to eat. "Landon, slow down," said his mom, noticing he was eating faster than he usually did. She sighed. "You don't have to finish if you don't want to, you can go to Jamie's," she said. Landon smiled. Standing up, he finished his glass of water. "Thanks," he said, grabbing his jacket and leaving. 


	10. Chapter 10

Since Jamie was getting sicker, they didn't want to wait too long to have the wedding. So Landon went up to Jamie's house to talk to her about when she wanted to have it. "I want to be able to walk down the aisle myself Landon, not in a wheelchair or having someone help me," she said. "I know it's important to you that you walk down the aisle by yourself, that's why I was thinking we could have it a little earlier than we planned," he said. "But we had never decided an exact date, or did we?" said Jamie. "When do you want to have it? Anytime you want, and we'll do it," said Landon. "Why don't you make the invitations?" asked Jamie. "I'll just write the information and then take it to a greeting card place or something and have them make it. It will look nicer that way," said Landon. Jamie nodded. "How's this," read Landon.  
  
Reverend Sullivan Requests the honor of your presence at the marriage of his daughter Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan to Landon Rollins Carter Son of Dr. William Carter St. Peter's Church Friday, August 15, 2000 1:00 PM  
  
"You're dad's name is William?" asked Jamie. "That's not what people call him, but that's his real name, yeah," said Landon. "Oh, I didn't know that," said Jamie. Landon folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. "I'll drop this off on my way home."  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Jamie woke up and sat up in her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that it was August 15! Their wedding day. There was so much to do. But before she could get up, her dad came up with a tray. On it was her favorite breakfast. Scrambled eggs with bacon and a glass of orange juice with no pulp. "Good morning Jamie," said her father. "Good morning Daddy," she said. He set the tray on her lap. "Landon's mom is going to come over later and do your hair for you," he said. Jamie swallowed some juice and answered, "Great."  
  
She finished the breakfast and left it on the bay window for her dad to take when he came back up. Soon, Landon's mom came over to help Jamie get dressed and do her hair. After she took a shower, which was a little difficult for her, Jamie put on a bathrobe and sat on the bed so that Landon's mom could do her hair. "How do you want it?" "I think down on your shoulders in pretty curls would look nice," she said to Jamie. Jamie nodded. "I would like that. Thank you for doing this for me," she said. "You're welcome," said Landon's mother.  
  
Soon Jamie's hair was brushed down and curled, and it was time to go to the church. Then she would get dressed in the back room and then come out and walk down the aisle for everyone to see.  
  
In the Bride's Room of the church, Jamie stood in front of the mirror as she looked at herself in her dress. It was hard for her to believe that her mother once wore this dress. Landon's mom came in and helped her put on her veil. "You look beautiful Jamie," she said. "Thank you," said Jamie.  
  
Jamie walked out of the Bride's Room to the front where she was supposed to come in and walk down the aisle. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to marry Landon! Her thoughts were interrupted when her father came up to her and asked, "Almost ready princess?" Jamie nodded. She took her father's arm as the usher opened the door and the music began to play. She saw Landon standing at the front of the altar, waiting for her to come to him. As she walked down the aisle, she saw all the people that were there. Sally, Eric, Dean, Landon's mother, and his father was there too.  
  
After what seemed like a very long time, Jamie reached the altar where Landon stood. She let go of her father's arm. He turned and walked up to the altar, because he was going to say the mass for them. Since they didn't have bridesmaids or groomsmen, Jamie put her flowers in a little holder that was standing behind her. Landon took Jamie's hand and they faced each other, ready to join together forever. Reverend Sullivan opened his book and looked at it before beginning. Landon whispered, "I love you." Jamie whispered it back to him, "I love you."  
  
The mass was about to begin. Her father was going to read a passage from 1 Corinthians, her favorite passage in the Bible. "Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, it is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things, love never fails."  
  
Then it was time for the vows. Landon went first. "I, Landon Rollins Carter, to solemnly swear, to take Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan as my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Landon took the ring that was once Jamie's mothers and slipped it on her small fingers. Then it was Jamie's turn. "I, Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, do solemnly swear to take Landon Rollins Carter as my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in heath, until death do us part." Jamie took the gold band and slipped it on Landon's finger. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said her father. Landon dropped Jamie's hand and lifted her veil over her head. And then he kissed her. 


	11. Chapter 11

They held hands and walked down the aisle, joined together forever. As they walked out of the church and to the limo, their friends and family showered them with rice.  
  
Jamie took Landon's hand as they got in the limo and drove to Landon's father's house. They chose this as the spot for the reception because the house was nice and big, and it had a very nice backyard.  
  
Landon was a little upset that they weren't going to be able to live together for a while, because they still had to get a house for themselves. With all the commotion going on lately, they decided to wait a little bit and worry about the house later. But Landon was so excited about having married Jamie that he didn't really seem to mind about the house just now.  
  
The limo got to the house and Jamie took Landon's hand as they got out. They walked through the house and to the backyard where already some people, including Landon's parents and Jamie's dad, were waiting. Landon couldn't wait to give Jamie her surprise. But he wanted to wait just a little bit.  
  
So they went around and said hi to their friends and family, accepted congratulations from people, never parting but always staying together. But after saying hi to a lot of people, they decided that it was time to cut the cake. It wasn't a very big cake. And they only had one, not two, since they didn't have a lot of guests. It was a three-tier chocolate cake with white icing, and a bride and groom on the top of course. Landon's mom was the one taking pictures. Since she used to take photography Landon and Jamie thought it would be okay if she took the pictures instead of a photographer.  
  
She also wanted to take some more pictures of Jamie and Landon together. So they stood against the cherry-brick wall of the house, under the pretty flower arch that Sally had put together. She was very into the arts and was happy to make something for them. It was her present to them, and they thought it looked great in the yard.  
  
Landon wanted to give Jamie her present. The one he had been working on for a while. So he took one of the chairs and set it down, apart from all the guests. He took her hand and motioned for her to sit down in it. She looked at him oddly, but did as he said. It reminded her of the time he took her to the state line. She was so happy. She loved Landon so much, but she was upset because she knew that there time together was limited. But she didn't want to think about that now. She looked at Landon as he said, "Jamie, I have a surprise for you. I hope you like it." He pointed to his dad, who turned on the stereo. They had a band that played, but they knew this was coming so they didn't play.  
  
The music started, and Jamie was curious about what Landon was going to do. She wasn't really sure, but she couldn't wait to see. Knowing Landon, it would be something very special. He always loved to pet and spoil her and do special things like this for her. But he had never sang to her before, and he had never really sang in front of anyone, except Jamie, but when he sang with her he wasn't really trying. And now he was really trying. She was shocked as he raised the microphone to his lips and began to sing:  
  
My gift is my song And this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is While you're in the world  
  
Jamie was so excited. She loved this song! But what she loved most was that Landon was the one singing it to her. As soon as he started to sing, everyone was quiet and listened to him. No one moved, or barely even breathed while he sang. Eric and Belinda, Dean and Sally were all stunned. This was a side of Landon Carter that they had never seen before.  
  
Sat on the roof and kicked I off the moss  
  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting But these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
Everyone was stunned at Landon's beautiful voice, even Jamie. She had heard him sing before, but never like this. When she asked him to sing, he didn't really try, he just joked around. But she never imagined that he could sound as beautiful as he did.  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
"I love you," he mouthed to her as the music played. Then his strong voice came in again.  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is While you're in the world  
  
Landon finished the song, and then he kissed Jamie, just like he did in the play. Everyone clapped loudly as he finished, telling him it was beautiful and he had a great voice.  
  
After the song ended, Landon's dad shut the stereo off and the band began to play again. Landon helped Jamie up, and people put their drinks down and started to dance on the wooden floor that Landon's dad had put together for them after they decided to have the reception at his house.  
  
Landon took Jamie's hand and led her over to the floor. Holding her close, he whispered to her, "Did you like that?" Jamie nodded. "I loved it. You have the most incredible voice Landon. It's really beautiful." Landon blushed a little. "if you say so."  
  
After hours of eating, drinking, and dancing, darkness began to fall and people began to leave. Landon's mother wouldn't let him and Jamie clean up. So Landon and Jamie went upstairs to change into the clothes they had brought with them while their parents cleaned up the rest of the reception.  
  
They got changed, and Landon noticed that Jamie looked a little tired. "You tired sweetheart?" he asked her. She nodded, "A little. I haven't been up for this long in a while." "Come on, I'll take you home and you can go to sleep," said Landon. They went downstairs and they thanked their parents for a wonderful day. "Jamie and I are going home, I'll see you later," said Landon to his mom.  
  
Landon drove back to Jamie's house and they went upstairs to her room. Jamie put their bags on the floor and shut the door quietly. Landon was still standing in the middle of the floor, waiting to see what she was going to do. "You want to go to sleep?" he asked. She came closer. She shook her head. "Not right now," she said. She kissed Landon and took off his jacket, setting it on the floor on too of their bags. Jamie lay down on the bed, and Landon lay down next to her. She shivered a little, so Landon got up and took the blanket out of the chest under the bay window and covered Jamie with it. He lay there, watching her, as she closed her eyes. "Sing to me, sing me my song," she said, her eyes still closed. Landon cleared his voice and sang:  
  
My gift is my song  
  
And this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody  
  
This is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but  
  
Now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is  
  
While you're in the world  
  
By the time that he was done singing, Jamie's eyes were still closed. "Jamie?" he whispered. "Jamie?" She was sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her up. So he got up, making sure she was fully covered with the blanket. But as he was covering her up, she woke up. "Don't go, please stay here with me," said Jamie. Landon came back over to the bed and lay down next to Jamie. She rolled over next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her and sang.  
  
My gift is my song  
  
And this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody  
  
This is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but  
  
Now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is  
  
While you're in the world 


	12. Chapter 12

Jamie opened her eyes the next morning. She smiled when she saw Landon lying next to her. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. He opened his eyes. "Good morning sunshine," he said to her with a smile. "Good morning," she said.  
  
After having breakfast, Landon left Jamie's house but assured her that he would be back later that afternoon. He kissed her as he headed out the door, while Reverend Sullivan was making French toast for her for breakfast. As she waited for the toast to cook, he held out her hand and turned it and moved it around and around, seeing how it sparkled in the sunlight coming from the kitchen windows. Jamie finished her breakfast and went upstairs back to bed for a while.  
  
Her father was in his study, rehearsing and revising his speech for the next Sunday's sermon, when he looked at the clock. Jamie had been in bed all day and had not called for him or come down once. He thought he'd better go and check on her. Maybe she was just sleeping, but you never know. He wanted to be sure.  
  
When he got upstairs, he saw Jamie lying in bed, but she looked paler than usual. "Landon, I want Landon," she said softly. Maybe it was just the bright sunshine coming from the windows in her room, but maybe not. He shut the blinds a little so the sun wasn't in her eyes so much. "Do you want to see someone Jamie? Landon?" he asked. She didn't answer. He saw her trying to reach over on her nightstand for something. "Jamie, honey, what do you need?" he asked, walking over to the nightstand where she was trying to reach something. It was the book that Landon had read to her from, the one that was her mother's. She handed it to him, and he took it. She looked over at the clock, but couldn't see what time it was.  
  
Jamie's dad realized that she might not make it through the night. He went next door to his study and called Landon. "Hello?" answered Landon, sounding pretty chipper. "Landon?" asked the Reverend. "Is everything okay?" he asked, worried. "Come, please come. Jamie might not make it through the night. And she wants to see you." "I'll be right there," said Landon, hanging up the phone. He didn't even say anything to his mom as he rushed out the door to his car. But she understood that Jamie needed him right now, and she was proud of him for being so good to her.  
  
Landon drove as fast as he could to Jamie's house. Even though it wasn't that far from his, it seemed to him to take forever to get there. His brakes screeched as he stopped in front of Jamie's house and ran up to the front door. He knocked loudly and Reverend Sullivan came to the door, his eyes teary. Landon thought he was too late.  
  
He rushed up the stairs, two at a time to Jamie's room. He saw the door was partially open, and he went in quietly. The door creaked a little because he opened it slowly. She saw him coming in and smiled. She seemed to brighten up whenever he was there.  
  
He set his jacket down on the bay window and sat on the bed near her. She was lying down, but Landon helped her prop up her two fluffy pillows, and she sat up. "I waited for you," she said. "Well everything's fine, I'm here now," he said, stroking her long auburn hair. She handed him the book that was lying on the bed next to her. "I want you to keep this for me," she said, handing it to him. He took it, but didn't know what to say. "I love you," she said. "Look out for my dad for me," she said. "I will, but Jamie, do try," he said, almost to the point of tears. He kissed her gently, still stroking her hair. "Will you do something for me if I asked you?" she asked. "You know I would, anything," he said. "Will you sing to me?" she asked. "Of course," he said, and started singing. Jamie closed her eyes and listened to his voice.  
  
My gift is my song And this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is While you're in the world  
  
As he finished singing, Jamie whispered, "I love you," and took her last breath. Her hand fell from his and lay limply on the sheet. Landon hung his head as he kissed her one last time. 


End file.
